Alex Chase (Sin City)
|status = Deceased |age = 22 |born = 2006 |gender = Male |relations = (Ex-girlfriend, obsession, archenemy) Lucas Hawk (father) |season(s) = , , |first seen = |occupation = Anarchist |origin = Miami |first appearance = |last seen = Season 3 |death = Stabbed by Annabeth |life span = }} The Neighbourhood - Wires Isaiah Hawk, also known by the aliases Alex Chase and Amon, was a major character in Sin City, serving as one of the primary antagonists of the series. He was a primary antagonist of Season 1, a recurring antagonist in Season 2 and a primary antagonist during the first half of Season 3. Exiled from Miami as a child alongside his father and founder of the city, Lucas Hawk, Isaiah returned years later to avenge his innocent father. Donning the name Amon, Isaiah became an anarchist vigilante who wished to liberate his home. Along the way he, under a civilian disguise Alex Chase, met and fell in love with Annabeth Jackson. Eventually, Isaiah succeeded in rallying an army and taking over Miami. During this time he used experimental drugs from StarCorp that gave one enhanced abilities. His army was battled by a group of civilians who have come to take back their city. In the battle, Amon's identity was revealed, stripped of the abilities and defeated by Zachary Ross, with the assistance of Annabeth. In prison, Isaiah continued to reach out to Annabeth, hoping she would see how he saw the world. After learning that his entire plot to free the city was manipulated and planned by the corrupt forces he came to destroy, and that he was dying from his use of the drug, Isaiah fell into insane despair. He soon escaped prison with the help of Annabeth who, after a traumatic event, wanted revenge on those corrupt forces. He helped train Annabeth and gave her insight into his morality and views. He was recruited by men of Shado in an effort to destabilize Miami. After Isaiah went off the deep end in these efforts, he was betrayed by Annabeth, leading to a brutal fight that ended with her leaving him for death during the fall of Miami. Surviving, Isaiah set out for revenge against the girl who twisted and broke his heart. Following the fall of Miami, he chased Annabeth and her sister, Lola, across Florida. After a brutal game of cat and mouse, in which he abducted Lola, he was confronted by Annabeth, where the mad man was finally put down. Personality Background Isaiah was the child of Lucas Hawk, founder of the Miami safe-zone, who was set up by corrupt forces and exiled from the city. His father set years planning his revenge on those who took his life away before his sudden death. Alone, Isaiah wandered the waste land until he met a stranger, who helped him find a purpose with his life: avenging his father. Returning to Miami years later, Isaiah took on the name Amon to become a masked vigilante to the city, while using the alias Alex Chase to observe the city in depth. Sin City Abilities *'Enhanced physical condition ''(formerly): Under the influence of the StarCorp drug, his physiology was altered. **'''Enhanced agility **'Enhanced senses' **'Enhanced speed' **'Enhanced stamina' **'Enhanced durability' **'Enhanced strength' Killed Victims *Brooke Jackson *Numerous individuals Appearances Gallery Trivia *Due to him being Logan Lerman, he automatically belongs to Fitz. *Amon's identity was to be a key mystery throughout season one and many false hints were dropped to allude to many people who could potentially be Amon. These characters included Jack and David. ---- Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:TAPPING ALEXANDRA DADDARIO AF Category:Antagonists Category:Antivillain